


Experiment

by Fyerluna



Series: Experimentation [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil is Inhuman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyerluna/pseuds/Fyerluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Subject claims to have ethereal tentacles able to pass through and manipulate matter at will. Subject is not under the influence of mind altering substances or unconscious suggestions of any kind.”</p><p>Cecil shows off for science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

“Subject claims to have ethereal tentacles able to pass through and manipulate matter at will. Subject is not under the influence of mind altering substances or unconscious suggestions of any kind.” Carlos set the tape recorder on his desk and stopped the recording. He stepped into the next room where the subject was waiting. “Take off your shirt so I can see where they attach.”  
Cecil was giddy with joy. His beautiful Carlos was being so forward and so confident it was sending shivers down his spine. It took a moment for the words to register. He scrambled to escape his shirt and it took him two tries and some help to get all the buttons undone. His thoughtful Carlos took Cecil’s hands and unbuttoned the last one for him. Cecil was metaphorically a number of faraway places. Even though it was in that dry science way he had, his perfect Carlos asked him to take off his shirt.  
“That’s good. Come over here and stand on this mark.” Carlos was hoping he hadn’t made Cecil too uncomfortable or nervous. He made some notes on the subject’s base form, which appeared to be human with strong, lean muscles and a smattering of freckles. Carlos paced two careful circles around the subject making sure to double check everything. He paused, realizing he couldn’t see all of the subject and had no idea where exactly these alleged tentacles could appear from. “Take off your shorts, as well as anything else you might be wearing.”  
Cecil thought he was going to faint or pass out or lose consciousness somehow at least. His voyeuristic Carlos was asking him, really asking him to get naked alone in a lab where Cecil knew he could be seen from every angle. He almost broke the zipper trying to pull it down too hastily. He tossed them aside and his quick thinking Carlos caught them and folded them with Cecil’s shirt. Cecil’s boxers followed and his toes wiggled with the realization that he was completely naked and his studious Carlos was going to be inspecting every bit of him.  
“You can manifest when you’re ready.” Carlos stood in front of the subject for safety reasons. He would test how the tentacles appeared after he knew how large and how dangerous they would be. They could be acidic for all he knew. Black shadows burst from behind the subject. They were wispy and hard to separate from one another. He moved slowly behind the subject. He crouched down and reached into the mass with long gloved hands. The tentacles shivered and the subject’s body moved with them. “Are you cold?”  
Cecil wasn’t sure why he was nervous about showing off his extra appendages and it hurt his head to think about it so he tried to think of something else. His calm Carlos was walking around him so he focused on that instead. There were hands in his tentacles. He shivered. He lost focus.  
Carlos didn’t notice the subject’s tentacles had wrapped around his ankles until he stood up and turned to get a lab coat for Cecil. When he tried to move two more tightened around his wrists and spread his arms out. The ones around his ankles tightened and lifted his feet off the ground. “Cecil… Cecil please-!” a tentacle snaked around his mouth.  
Just the sound of his pleading Carlos’ caramel voice saying his name was perfect. He could just melt or die happy or- the tone of panic in his wonderful Carlos’ golden voice hit Cecil all at once. Cecil hastily set him down. “I’m sorry…ugh, this is so embarrassing. I can’t believe I picked you up like that.”  
“It’s fine.” Carlos took a moment to catch his breath. He picked up his clipboard and definitely-not-pen and made quick notes. The subject’s tentacles were strong, pliant, warm, sensitive, and lightly coated with a viscous slightly slick fluid. He considered taking samples of the fluid to test but that was an experiment for another day. Something else had caught his attention and was much more interesting. “Can you do that again?”  
The shadowy tentacles wiggled with delight. Cecil picked him up more carefully, more deliberately. Tentacles snaked around his strong Carlos’ thighs as another pair wrapped around his shoulders and twined under his back. His accepting Carlos was so relaxed suspended in the black mass that Cecil was mulling over leaving the lab so that he could scuttle away into some dark place and keep his most precious Carlos there and safe and away from anyone or anything that could hurt him. Lost in thought, Cecil almost dropped him.  
Carlos let the tentacles find their places, trying to relax himself so that they could work around him. It felt something like the time one of his brothers had lost a snake that had (mysteriously of course) curled around him while he slept. He began writing notes as best he could but was jolted enough to lose his definitely-not-pen. He dropped his clipboard on purpose. It was an odd sensation to have science as the last thing on his mind, a distant second to being held aloft and tangles in Cecil’s strangely comfortable extra appendages. It was like floating on and endless ocean but without the fear of drowning. “This… this is kind of nice…”  
Cecil felt his Carlos’ perfect form go limp like a ragdoll. He could hear deep, slow breaths and realized belatedly that his sweet Carlos was asleep, all tired out from a hard day of science and science related things. Cecil moved carefully so as not to wake his sleeping Carlos. He grabbed his boxers and his shorts and pulled them on. He took his cellphone from his pocket and sat on the floor. He settled in to a game while he waited for his handsome Carlos to wake up.


End file.
